The Secret
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Casey and Derek hate each other but can't stop from being with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Guys! I have read so many great Dasey fan fictions that I wanted too try my hand on one. It's my first Dasey fic so be kind.

Enjoy!

It was around 7 o'clock at night When Casey's scream could be heard all over the house.

The family had just gotten back from one of Derek's hockey games. Everyone except for Casey of course who thought that hockey was barbaric and a complete waste of time. So she stayed home with ever intent to study for a test that she had in a week. She was the kind of person that never waited last minute to do her schoolwork unlike Derek who just didn't give a damn.

Derek made sure that his dad taped the hockey game for him because he had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. Sure enough with 5 seconds left on the clock, Derek made the winning shot just as the buzzer sounded.

"He shoots he scores…and the crowd goes wild." Derek yelled jumping on his recliner as he watched his winning shot on the TV screen.

"Yay, Smerek" Marti yelled happily as she jumped in her big brother's lap.

Der-ek!

When they heard Casey's, scream all heads turned to Derek who had an apparent smirk on his face.

"Derek what did you do this time?" Nora asked getting up walking up the steps to Casey.

"Me!" He answered shocked putting his hand over his chest. "Why does everyone all of the sudden think it's my fault that Casey is screaming like a madwoman?"

Edwin and Lizzie both looked over at him and than to each other as they got up and ran up the stairs as well with Derek a step behind them.

Casey stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and hair that looked liked a tornado just hit.

"Omg" Nora said looking over Casey's appearance.

"Somebody decided to put honey in my shampoo bottle again." Casey fumed as Derek appeared in the doorway casually leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Ventura 22 McDonald 1. Edwin piped in with an amused look on his face.

"You are so immature." Lizzie said with disgust staring Edwin down.

"Hey, don't blame me if you're sister can't out do the master." Edwin said giving Derek a high five.

"Urrggg." Casey stormed of the bathroom bumping into Derek purposely as she ran into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"What's going on?" George asked coming up too the scene late.

Nora sighed as she grabbed the honey bottle of shampoo and said nothing as she gave it too George who took one little sniff of it and turned too a cocky Derek.

"Derek how many times do I have too told you too leave you're sister alone."

"First of all she's not my sister… and second of all what kind of fun would that be if didn't bug Casey?"

"Now Derek you know how sensitive Casey is about her appearance." Nora said leaving the bathroom hoping too do some damage control.

"Yea, I'd be sensitive too it I was as uptight as Casey was." Edwin said

Lizzie looked over at Edwin and smacked him over the head as she took him by his ear and lead him too her room.

"Ow ow ow." Was the only thing Edwin could say as Derek watched Lizzie drag him off."

George went back downstairs with an obvious migraine letting Nora handle the situation.

"Now Casey honey open the door. I'm sure it doesn't look that bad." Nora said with a concern in her voice

"Go away." Casey sniffled through the door.

"Honey, all you have too do is wash you're hair and than we will just brush the stuff out." Nora said hoping too get through too her.

"You don't understand. I look like a freak. God, I hate him!" Casey yelled with venom in her voice that even made Derek shake."

Casey was known for losing her temper when it came to Derek but she really sounded like she wanted to kill him.

"Now honey I know what Derek did was wrong but I'm sure you don't hate you're brother."

. "First of all he's not my brother." Casey yelled opening the door. " I could never be related to someone so revolting and second of all, I have a date with Sam tonight and he should be here in 20 minutes. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Oh, just tell him that you did you're klutzilla routine and fell in pile of mud outside and couldn't get it out of you're hair in time. That should explain it." Derek said laughing as he approached Nora and Casey with Marti in his arms."

"Ha you're funny Smerek." Marti said oblivious to the scene in front of her. She looked over Casey's appearance and made a face. "You look funny." Marti said not knowing the consequence behind her words.

"Urrggg." Casey groaned again slamming the door.

"Good one Smarti." Derek smirked as he tickeled Marti's stomach making her laugh. His smirk fell though seeing the death glare coming from Nora.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang and you could hear Casey scream that she wasn't ready.

"Oh dear." Nora said. " I'll go downstairs and try too stall him. Can you please try and get Casey too come out of her room." Nora asked looking at Derek with a pleading look on her face.

"But…" Derek tried.

"No but's Derek. You caused the situation and I want you fix it." Nora said taking Marti out of Derek's hands and heading downstairs to try and explain the situation to Sam.

Derek stood there fuming. He was supposed to calm Casey down and get her downstairs on the date with Sam. 'Can my life get any worse?' Derek thought too himself.

Derek though didn't want Sam going out with Casey. A couple of weeks ago when Sam first told him that he liked Casey Derek got an overwhelming urge to beat him to a pulp. Derek didn't why he felt like that but the thought of Sam touching Casey and Casey throwing herself over Sam made him want to puke.

"Casey you have to come out now." Derek yelled pounding the door a little bit.

"Leave me alone!" Casey yelled.

"Look Casey I'm sorry okay but Sam's here…what are we supposed to tell him."

"I don't know but I refuse to go."

Derek inwardly groaned.

"Look I'm sure it's not even that bad."

Silence.

Derek cursed himself. She wasn't making this easy. Going to his room Derek went over too his computer desk and took out a locking picking kit. Derek had got this from Mandy…sandy…randy…he gave up not remembering her name. She had given too him telling him that it would help him get back into his room if he ever locked himself out just as she did quite often. Of course, she was blond and had an IQ of a 5 year old so it wasn't that hard to believe.

Working on Casey's door, he heard it click and made his way inside. Derek stopped dead in his tracks though as Casey stood there wearing only a towel on her head. Derek was expecting her too scream or try to cover herself up but she just stood there still with her eyes wide in shock.

Her chest was heaving a bit and Derek couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her body. Derek was amazed by the way, her body curved. She had nice long legs and her waist wasn't too big. It was wide enough so he new it would be a perfect fit too his own body. Her stomach was nice and flat and he wondered on why she constantly complained she was fat. His eyes wandered a bit higher though and it stopped on her breasts. Thoughts ran into his head on what he could do with them. He imagined her tasting like strawberries as he would suck her nipples and work his way up too her neck.

The main attraction though was her deep blue eyes. Yes she had a nice body that she always hid but the eyes were the window too the soul and her eyes had lust in them.

"Casey honey, are you almost ready." Derek and Casey could hear Nora say.

That brought Casey back too reality as she ran too her chair and grabbed the pink robe as she wrapped it around herself.

"And if you ever come into my room like that again you will pay."

Nora sighed as she entered Casey's room just in time see Casey scolding Derek.

"Derek what did you do this time?" She asked

Derek looked over at Casey with the expression on her face that told him too go along with it.

"What else…" Derek played along. "Making Casey's life miserable." He laughed exiting the room.

Casey looked at her mother praying that she wouldn't see the obvious blush that crept onto her cheeks with Derek staring at her naked body. She didn't understand why she didn't react when Derek barged into her room. Her stomach was turning and her breathing quicken with Derek's eyes wandering her body. She should have screamed or made him get out but she stood frozen in all her glory for Derek too see.

"Are you okay Casey." Her mother asked concerned.

Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yea." Casey sighed. "I got most of the gunk out of my hair. I should be ready in a couple of minutes." Casey said sweetly putting a show on for her mother.

"Okay well hurry up Sam in waiting." Nora said exiting her room.

Casey let out a breath she didn't know was holding and plopped down on her bed. Derek saw her naked. She should have been repulsed but why all of the sudden did she feel turned on.

Casey snapped out of it long enough for her go through her drawers and put on jeans and simple pink tank top with a jacket too match.

She combed her hair out and put it up in a simple ponytail. She applied little makeup only enough that showed of her features.

Satisfied with her appearance Casey made her way downstairs where everyone was waiting for her.

"Wow, Casey you look breathtaking." Sam said with a smile that crept onto his face.

"Yes honey you look lovely." Nora chimed in.

"You're pretty Casey." Marti said feeling left out wanting too compliment Casey. "You don't look funny anymore."

Edwin smirked but was hit again by Lizzie for being stupid.

Casey just smiled too herself hoping Sam didn't catch the meaning of Marti's words. "Okay well we should go." Casey said quickly wanting to get out of the house.

"Yea we should." Sam and Casey turned too everyone and waved goodbye."

"Be home by 11." Nora said.

"Okay mom bye."

"Bye honey."

Sam and Casey left but not before she felt Derek's eyes on her walking away as the warm feeling started back up in her stomach.

What did you guys think? Not too horrible I hope! Make sure too review so I know people are liking my story and want me too continue!!!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Got my new chapter up. I was really tired when I wrote this so I hope it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy it! Remember too Review

That night Derek lay on his bed staring up blankly at the ceiling. It was now midnight and Casey still wasn't home from her date with Sam. He had tried going to sleep a couple of times but every time he had closed his eyes, he would see her. Images of her body were imprinted in his mind and he couldn't seem to get them out.

The curves of her hips, the size of her breasts, the length of her beautiful legs just thinking about it made him horny.

'Urggg, snap out of it Derek.' Derek said too himself. Knowing it was a losing battle Derek went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face. Looking himself in the mirror Derek sighed knowing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, which was bad because he had a hockey tournament tomorrow.

Finishing up, Derek went back into his room and it wasn't until 30 minutes later when Derek could see lights shining from his window indicating a car pulling up in the driveway.

Derek went over too his window in time too see Casey wrap her arms around Sam's neck kissing him passionately. Derek could see the huge grin that played on Sam's face and that made his blood boil.

Derek saw red wanting more than anything to go grab Casey and lock her in her room forever. Derek new that he was being ridiculous but he just chalked it up to being a protective brother…'stepbrother' he had too keep reminding himself. Sam was a good person and all, but not right for Casey.

Derek went back onto his bed when he saw Sam's withdrawing figure going back to his car. Closing the curtains Derek made his way back to his bed.

Derek heard Casey coming up the stairs and he wanted nothing more than to see how the date had gone. He didn't want details but he wanted to make sure Sam didn't try anything.

"Okay, what gives you the right to spy on me?" Derek sat up startled with Casey barging into his room.

"Ahh don't eat me." Derek yelled pretending she had just woken him up from a bad dream.

"Oh, don't give me that I say you through the window Derek." Casey fumed setting her purse down on his computer chair. "Next time you spy on someone make sure you don't leave you night light on."

"It's not a night light…it's a manly thing that keeps the monsters away." Derek played off innocently.

"Cut the crap Derek." Casey sneered.

"My my, did Casey McDonald just swear." Derek gasped putting his arms behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. "I thought I would never see the day."

"Why were you spying on me?" Casey tried again more of a demand in her voice.

"I wasn't spying…I was…observing." He answered slyly.

"Derek!" Casey said warningly.

"Well what are you doing coming home at midnight anyways?" Derek bit out. "Isn't you're curfew at 11?

"It is…but mom let me stay out an hour later seeing as me and Sam went to a club. I told her we might go out for food later so she extended my curfew an hour. Not that it's any of you're business." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"You and Sam went clubbing." Derek scoffed waving invisible quotations in the air. "Sam can't even dance. The last time Sam danced he pulled a so called hip muscle."

"Well for someone who can't dance he really got the job done tonight." Casey teased turning to leave knowing that would get to Derek.

"Don't you think we should talk about tonight?" Derek whispered.

Casey's hand barely reached over the doorknob when she heard Derek's voice. Casey was hoping that he wouldn't bring up what happened earlier. Casey just wanted to chalk it up too be one of those weird moments and be done with it.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said turning around slowly.

"Look, I just want too apologize for storming into you're room like that. I just want to make sure that you're not upset with me or you know whatever…" Derek played off trying to act cool.

"Are my ears deceiving me or is Derek Venturi actually apologizing."

However, Casey's words were lost too him as flashes from earlier started going through his mind. Derek tried hard to focus on Casey's eyes but he couldn't help roaming her body, starting to feel himself getting hard.

"Derek…" Casey said sternly.

"Hmmm" He answered breaking out of his thoughts

"Were you even listening to me?" Casey asked aggravated shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry what did you say I wasn't listening." Derek smirked knowing it would annoy her.

"I said that I think we should just put that whole incident behind us and forget that it even happened." Casey said crossing her arms over her chest. Casey felt the sudden need to hide herself noticing Derek's eyes on her. 'Deep breaths Casey' She thought too herself.

"Gladly." Derek scoffed.

"Okay well good." Casey said pleased that they had actually accomplished something.

Casey turned too leave again but Derek was desperate for her too stay. He didn't think he would be able to forget and he new that if they were going to talk about it he was going to have to make Casey angry. He new that when Casey got angry that is when the truth comes out.

"Oh and by the way you might want to cut down on the sweets." He said without thinking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casey asked turning back around taking a step towards him.

"Nothing it was just a suggestion." Derek said coolly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Casey asked angrily.

"Hey, you said it I didn't" Derek said putting his hands up in the air.

"I am not fat." Casey spat

"Okay whatever you say."

"Take it back now." Casey demanded

"Or what" Derek challenged.

Casey got right into Derek's face a looked him down. "If you don't take it back I will tell everyone at school that…" Casey looked around the room trying desperately too threaten him with "That you like to sing broad way musicals in the shower."

Derek's mind wandered back too the day Casey was referring too. Derek was in the shower and thinking that no was home he started to sing "Phantom of the Opera." Unfortunately, Casey had decided to come home early from the library that day.

_Casey had been at the library for over 3 hours and her brain hurt. Even though she told herself, she was going to stay for a good 5 hours she couldn't keep her eyes opened. Casey took the bus home from the library and when she entered the house, she could hear singing coming from the upstairs bathroom._

"_Sing to me!!!!" She could hear Derek sing in a deep phantom voice._

_Casey snickered and went to check the doorknob too see if it was open. Pleased that it was Casey went into her room and took out her tape recorder. Casey slipped into the bathroom and recorded Derek singing._

_When Derek turned, the water off he could hear his on voice. Confused Derek reached for a towel and opened the shower curtain. Sure enough, Casey was sitting on the toilet laughing her ass off mimicking him._

"_Sing to MEEE!!!!!!" Casey sung_

"_Give that too me Casey/" Derek yelled._

"_Haha! Wow I so needed this laugh." Casey snickered as she quickly ran out of the bathroom with Derek on her heel. Not realizing though that everyone had gotten home minutes after Casey all of them looked at him as if he had lost his mind._

"_Derek you're all wet." Marti laughed._

"_Wow! Derek son go put some clothes on. I'm sure no one wants to see in only a towel."_

"_Venturi 20 McDonald 1." They all heard Edwin say as he marked it down in his notebook._

_The one and only time Casey had ever gotten Derek. _

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes beaming

"I think I still have that tape recorder in my room." Casey smirked.

Derek's temper flared and pushed Casey hard against the wall. Both of them groaned at the impact.

"Give me that recorder." Derek demanded

"Take it back." Casey yelled hitting him on the chest.

"Never." Derek said grabbing her hands and pinning them over their heads.

"God, I hate you." Casey screamed

"I hate you more." Derek countered.

Tears started to threaten to fall down Casey's cheeks. She wouldn't call herself an emotional person but being called fat hit her hard. Casey had low self-esteem when he came too her body so when someone practically called her fat too her face emotions tended too run a little high.

Derek saw Casey's eyes starting to glisten and instantly he felt bad. Derek didn't understand why he took the low blow and told her cut down on sweets. In reality Derek thought that she was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen and Derek as been with quite a few.

"No, Casey please don't cry." Derek asked blearily

"Well what do you expect Derek. I have feelings you now."

"I don't know just please don't cry." Derek said quickly.

"I can't exactly control my emotions Derek." Casey said taking a deep breath

"I know it's just…I can't handle girls crying. Why do you think I don't really do relationships? I know that if I'm with a girl long enough than emotions will start too get involved and I just can't handle girl's crying."

"Derek that's terrible. How are you ever going to find love like I did with Sam if you don't try?"

"Well I don't plan on…wait I minute. Did you just say love?" Derek questioned backing up a little releasing his hold on her slightly.

"Well I mean at least it's getting too that point." Casey said sweetly with stars in her eyes.

"You have been dating him for what like a day and now you're falling in love with him." He asked surprised.

"Actually, it's been a month now, and yes I think I'm falling in love." Casey shrugged smiling.

Falling in love, Derek didn't think that they were getting that serious. Yet, the more Derek thought about it he realized he couldn't remember a day where him and Sam hung out without Casey being there with them. Derek insides turned thinking of Casey wanting his best friend. Without thinking, Derek pressed himself against Casey making her groan.

"Derek what are you doing." Casey asked as her breathing became heavier.

"I don't know…" He answered quietly and honestly. Derek didn't know what he was doing. All he new that he was getting harder and angrier by the minute.

Derek could feel Casey started to squirm under his body so he thrusted his hips forward to keep her in place as he brought a hand up to her cheek.

Casey moved to knee him but Derek grabbed her knee and adjusted himself in her middle.

Casey could feel Derek's hard member and swallowed a lump that was starting to form in her throat.

Derek leaned in and hovered over her lips, eyes locking neither one of them wanting too turn away.

Casey didn't know exactly what was happening but she found herself wanting Derek to kiss her. Sam's face flashed in her mind at that moment knowing that this was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. However, right before there lips touched they could hear someone walking around in hallway.

Derek and Casey pulled apart fast. Derek darted too his bed as Casey ran too the computer chair.

"Smerek, I had a nightmare." The door opened with Marti entering with a teddy bear under one arm and rubbing her eye with the other.

Both Derek and Casey let out a sigh realizing it was only Marti. If it would have been George and Nora or even Edwina and Lizzie, they didn't know exactly how they were going to explain themselves.

"Okay Smarti come here." Derek said making room on his bed for Marti to lie down on.

Marti walked in and crawled on top of Derek's bed seemingly oblivious to Casey being in the room with them.

Derek cradled Marti in his arms stroking her hair as he rubbed circles on the small of her back.

Casey's heart melted a little watching Marti instantly falling asleep in her brother's arms.

When Derek saw Marti was asleep, he didn't have the heart to move her. So instead in untucked his covers and tucked Marti in.

He kissed her forehead and than looked over too Casey who Derek motioned for her too follow him out of his room.

Casey smiled looking over at Marti as she moved past Derek and headed downstairs too the kitchen.

Casey went over to the fridge and took a cold bottle of water out needing a cool down.

Casey looked over too the doorway and saw him just leaning against it with his arms crossed him front of himself.

"Would you stop staring at me," Casey angrily blurted out.

Derek didn't say anything though. He walked over to Casey and backed her up against the kitchen sink. Derek once again positioned himself in between her trapping her by putting his arms on the either side of her. Their eyes locked again and Casey could see the lust that was in Derek's eyes.

Casey didn't have time to protest as Derek leaned in and finally captured her lips groaning at the contact. Casey put her arms around Derek's neck and Derek lifted her up onto the sink. Casey wrapped her legs around him both of them trying desperately to get as close as possible to each other. Pushing, pulling, feeling each other everywhere.

The pleasure continued to climb as their tongues dueled both of them trying to get control.

"Smerek."

"Fuck" Derek groaned startling Casey a bit. She wasn't used too that. Derek pulled away fast hearing Marti enter the kitchen.

"Smarti what you doing down here. Didn't I just tuck you in a few minutes ago?" Derek gently said as he tried to control his breathing.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared." Marti whined.

"You got scared. Okay Smarti let's get you back in bed."

With that, Derek scooped Marti in his arms not bothering too give Casey a second glance.

Minutes passed and Casey still sat on the counter reeling in from what just happened. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure what was up and what was down. She just made out with her Derek. The bane of her existence.

Casey should have been disgusted but why all of the sudden did she want more.

Not too bad, I hope! As I said, I was dead tired when I wrote this so it could have been better but I wanted to get this up! I promise that my next chapter will be up soon. I hope everyone is enjoy this and again make sure to review. Should I continue or should I stop.

You can make any suggestions you like. Any suggestions is helpful.

O and thank you for all you're kind reviews that I have gotten so far. I really appreciate them!

Reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Got my new chapter done early. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!!

It had been a week since their little make out session in the kitchen. Somehow, they have managed to avoid each other almost completely. Either Derek was at hockey practice or Casey was out with Sam and or Emily as well as the library too study for her tests. The only real time they saw each other was at dinner and even then, they have managed to avoid each other's gazes.

"You two seem too be quieter than usual. Is there something that I should know about?" Nora asked looking up from her plate of spaghetti alternating her glances from Derek to Casey.

It was now dinnertime at the McDonald-Venturi household. Everybody was gathered around the table eating Spaghetti with meatballs with garlic bread on the side.

As usual, Casey sat; next, too Lizzie and Derek sat near Edwin and Marti with George and Nora at the head of the table. Everybody had talked about their day. Marti had described in detail how her day went making sure too add the part of waking up with little eye crispies in the corner of her eyes. Edwin and Lizzie just talked about their usual day at school and George discussed how his day went at work. It was a typical dinner except for the fact that Derek and Casey weren't at each other's throats.

"Yea, you guys haven't traded insults once since everyone got home." Edwin added in surprised...

"Yea, I know what is up with you two?" Lizzie asked looking at Casey and than Derek.

Derek and Casey glanced at each other but quickly looked away not wanting to look at each for fear they might feel something.

"Nothing" Casey said speaking up. "I've just been tired lately." Casey played off offering a lazy smile of reassurance.

"What about you Derek?" George asked looking at his eldest son.

"Oh, you know hockey practice has completely worned me out not too mention all the ladies that I've had to entertain lately." Derek smirked flipping his collar up.

Pain shot to Casey's heart at the mention of all of Derek's lady friends. She new that ever girl wanted to be with him, even her best friend Emily, but the thought of Derek with them made her stomach turn.

Casey new that Derek had a soft spot for the ladies and that would never change but that didn't mean she had to like it. Casey had been battling with herself lately. She new that caring for Derek in that way was wrong but she couldn't help it.

"Casey is everything all right? You barely even touched you're good" Nora asked concerned as she looked at Casey's sad expression.

Derek looked over at Casey and their gazes locked. She could see the concern in them but she also new he was silently pleading for her not to say anything.

"Yea, mom I'm fine. I just had a really big lunch." Casey smiled reassuringly.

"Okay well good. Oh, don't forget it's you're turn too do the dishes."

Casey just nodded simply and went back to her dinner.

After everybody was done with their meals, Edwin and Lizzie asked if they could go over a friend's house seeing that it was a Friday. Nora and George agreed and decided it was a good night too go see a movie. They gathered their things and decided to bring Marti along for the ride not really trusting Marti to be alone with them. Not that they didn't trust them separately but together they new it could be lethal.

Casey stood over the sink, hands pruned from the water, humming a song she had heard on the radio earlier that rather stuck with her. She was halfway done when Derek came downstairs from his room.

"Nice work Casey." Derek said leaning against the doorway with arms crossed in front of him.

"Excuse me." Casey asked looking at him for a minute and than back too her task.

"They are starting to notice." Derek responded walking to the refrigerator taking the carton of milk out and drinking from it.

"Ewww…you know they invented cups for a reason." Casey said disgusted.

"Burp!" Was Derek's only response putting the carton back into the fridge.

Casey just shook her head with disgust.

"What is up with you?" Derek asked taking a piece of cheesecake out of the fridge and setting it down on the counter leaning in too take a bite.

"Nothing is up with me." Casey said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, than stop sulking so much. Dad and Nora are starting to get suspicions.

"I'm not sulking Derek. I have just had a long week and been tired lately. I hardly think that constitutes as sulking." Casey said now drying a cleaned dish.

"It bothered you didn't it." Derek asked staring at her figure.

"What did?" Casey asked trying too seem disinterested.

"You know me talking about other girls at dinner." Derek asked as if it was obvious.

"Yea my heart broke in two. Before you know it I am going be writing sad poems and wear gothic clothes and pretend like the world is coming to an end." Casey played off not wanting Derek too know how close she really was too tears hearing him going on and on about some girl that was just another notch on his belt.

"Casey you don't have to pretend me." Derek said getting up and discarding the now clear plate in the sink making sure to rub himself against Casey's arm.

Casey shuddered at the touch but told herself to stay strong. She wasn't going to let Derek get to her.

"I'm not pretending. I could care less who you go out with or who the next flavor of week is." Casey said making sure to keep her eyes down in the sink.

"Than why have you been avoiding me all week?" Derek asked.

This took Casey by surprise. It was true she had been avoiding him but it wasn't as if he was making an effort either.

"Me!" Casey gasped. "Look who's talking. Every time we managed to be within 2 feet of each other, you made some lame ass excuse about hanging out with Sam or some girl. Either that or you were at hockey practice. So don't talk to me about avoidance.

Casey put the final dish away wiped her hands and ran upstairs too her room where she proceeded to crawl onto her bed and get some homework done.

Derek groaned inwardly and followed right behind her.

"Hey I wasn't done talking too you." Derek said barging into her room like was nothing.

"Derek, this is my room now get out." Casey said getting up and holding the door wide open for him.

"Casey something is going on between us and it isn't just going to go away." Derek said angrily.

"Nothing is going on Derek. It was a moment of weakness that was all. Nothing will come out from this. Now if you don't mind I have another date with Sam tonight and I need to get ready.

"You're going out with him again?" Derek asked exasperated.

"Yes, now out." Casey tried pushing him out the door but failing miserably. "Derek!" Casey grunted.

"You're not going out with him Casey." Derek said pushing the door closed.

"You can't stop me." Casey cried.

"Why are you trying to avoid this?" Derek pleaded

"Avoid what." Casey asked tiredly.

"This thing between you and me you can't deny that there isn't anything there."

"There isn't anything there. I am in love with Sam, my boyfriend, your best friend. You remember him don't you?"

"Yea, I remember and I don't think its fair you stringing him along." Derek said infuriated.

"I'm not stringing him along." Casey said going to her dresser taking a skirt and a matching tank top.

"Yes you are. You are telling me that Sam makes you feel the way I do." Derek questioned.

That made Casey think for moment. What was she feeling? She new that Sam made her happy. That when she talked he listened and when she really feeling depressed he would be there too cheer her up. She was sure that Sam could end up being the guy for her. However, when Derek kissed her, her whole body tingled and she felt like she couldn't breath. When Sam kissed her, it was nice but Derek awakes something from inside of her that she couldn't really explain.

"Casey?" Derek said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Casey breathed out not turning around yet afraid too look at him.

"I said does Sam make you feel the way I do?" Casey felt Derek come up behind her and she let her body lean against his back.

When Derek felt Casey relax Derek smiled. "Does he make you moan at the back of you're throat." Derek asked kissing Casey at the crook of her neck.

Casey leaned her head against his shoulder and allowed him better access too her neck.

"Does he make you're eyes flutter shut at the touch of his hand." Derek moved his hand to her breast squeezing it gentle not too hard but gentle enough too where it was painful. "Does he make you so wet that you lose you're breath." Derek said boldly moving his hand from her breast to her center.

Casey moaned out his name and turned around in his embrace kissing him passionately. Derek smiled against her lips and proceeded to lift her up from the ground allowing her too wrap her legs around his waist.

Derek carried her over too the bed and gently laid her down. Derek saw the lust in Casey's eyes and the ragged breathing and he new that she wanted him just as bad he wanted her.

Casey grabbed the hem of Derek's shirt and roughly pulled it off him throwing it across the room.

"Eager are we." Derek teased.

"Shut up." Casey said bringing his head down sticking her tongue in her mouth.

Derek obliged eagerly as he massaged her tongue both of them striving for dominance. Derek went too her neck and started sucking as he took his hand and rubbed Casey all over her body. Her breasts her stomach her hair trying ever possible way to get close too her.

When Derek didn't think he could control himself any longer and just wanted to rip their clothes off so he could be inside her the doorbell rang.

"Shit." Derek could Casey say as she relunctly pulled away from Derek straitening herself out trying to get her composer. "That's Sam."

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek yelled hitting the spot of the bed that Casey was just on.

"Derek can you go downstairs and let him in I have to get ready"

"Are you serious?" Derek asked confused. 'Was she really doing this?'

"Thank you." Casey said quickly grabbing her things as she ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Derek let out a burst of anger as he ran down the steps letting in Sam from the cold.

"Hey man how's it going?" Derek asked doing a handshake with Sam that they came up with when they were little.

"Not much…Sam said walking over too the couch. Is Casey ready?" Sam asked taking a seat.

"Uh, no not yet, you know…woman." Derek said shrugging his shoulders taking a seat on his recliner.

"Yea…man this like the second time she hasn't been ready when I got here. You would think Casey would be on time." Sam said shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked.

"Oh, it's nothing personal it's just its Casey. The one girl that has schedules and gets things done in advance you know…" Sam said trailing off seeing the scowl expression on Derek's face.

"Yea." Derek said slowly.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Things haven't been going that great between them lately. They are best friends but things just seemed strained lately.

"So what are you doing home tonight?" Sam asked

"What do you mean what am I doing home…I live here." Derek said looking at Sam as if he was stupid.

"Oh, I just mean that it's a Friday night and the Master is at home at without a chick."

"Yea, well you know I decided to give it rest for this week. You know making the girls want it more." Derek smirked smugly. The truth was he didn't want to go out because of certain brown-haired girl upstairs. All week Derek tried getting Casey out his mind by flirting with other girls but Casey kept entering his mind. Besides, if Casey made him feel this hard with just foreplay he could only image how it would be like inside of her.

"Oh, hey Sam." Casey said coming down the steps with a dark shirt and a dark red top that showed a little more cleavage than she would normally show. Her hair was halfway up with a clip holding it in place and she had make-up on a little heavier than usual. Her lipstick was a little darker and her eyeliner was much heavier making her seem like she had smokey eyes.

Derek's mouth practically fell onto the flow and wished that Sam would just disappear so he could just take her right there and now.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had some extra chores I had too get done before I could go out." Casey lied easily smiling.

"It's okay. Sam said a little shakily. You look amazing." Sam said gawking at her as if he wanted to eat her up. That made Derek upset.

"Thank you, and I have too say you are not looking bad yourself she said leaning up too kiss him.

Derek had to keep his feelings in check. He wanted nothing more than too rip Sam too shreds but new he couldn't make scene for fear Sam would suspect something.

"Don't wait up." She whispered too Derek as she grabbed Sam's hand and led him out the door as he waved to Derek smiling like an idiot.

Derek stood there for what seemed like hours when in reality it was minutes before he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV not paying attention to what he was watching. Finally not being able to control his anger Derek threw the remote against the wall casing it too shatter into pieces and a little dent to form on the wall.

Red was all Derek could see.

It was now midnight and once again, Casey wasn't home. Neither was anyone else. His dad and Nora called him saying that they were going to be going out to dinner after the movie so they were going to be home late. Lizzie and Edwin both called him asking if they could sleep over. Derek checked with Dad and Nora first asking them when they called and they both agreed because it was Friday.

Derek couldn't sleep as he sat in his recliner chair not really moving from that spot from the time Casey left. He was now watching some documentary on one of his favorite hockey players and that seemed to pass the time.

The front door opened bringing in a smiling Casey with a teddy bear and a box of chocolates.

"You're still up?" Casey said more like a statement as she placed the things down on the coach and looking on the floor too she the remote on the floor. "What in the heck happened?" Casey asked.

"Yea, we need a new remote and yes I'm still up." Derek said not paying attention.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked taking her coat off not pushing further about the now shattered controller.

"Well Dad and Nora went out to a late dinner and Edwin and Lizzie are sleeping over their friend's house tonight."

Casey nodded her head as she took off her boots that she wore tonight. "What are you watching?" She asked

"Nothing really… just whatever is on." Derek looked over at Casey, not knowing what happened with her, and Sam was killing him.

"So…" Derek said shutting off the television and putting on a small desk lamp.

"So…" Casey said back hanging her coat up.

"So what's with the Bear and Candy?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Oh, well while Sam and I were driving too get something too eat when we passed by a carnival that was only here until tonight. So we stopped and Sam won the bear and bought me a box of chocolates. "Casey explained lovely and it made Derek sick.

"Yea, well I hope you had fun." Derek said with venom in his voice as he proceeded to head upstairs.

"Hey, what is you're problem." Casey asked pulling his arm to face her.

"My problem…my problem is that you're a bitch you know that?"

"What! Why is that?" Casey asked angrily.

"Because, Casey you just went out with Sam and than explained in detail about you're date. I know you're smart enough to figure it out." He huffed. "Plus, that outfit you're wearing is really sluttish looking." He said looking her over. In reality, he loved her outfit he just didn't want Sam to love it too.

"Okay, first of all you asked me how my date went and second of all I can't just not go out with Sam. I have too keep up appearances you know." Casey started. "Besides Sam liked what I was wearing tonight."

"Yea, I bet." He said holding back his anger.

"Derek all I did was got out with my boyfriend. There is no crime in that."

"Yea, but you don't have to shove it in my face."

"My Derek you jealous of Sam?" Casey asked with amusement.

Derek wanted to play it off as if he didn't care but in reality, he did care which scared him more than anything did. Derek made it appoint not too care or get jealous but this was Casey.

"Hell yes I'm jealous. What do you think I am going to let you go out with Sam and be okay with it?"

Casey smiled he really was jealous and it made Casey happy at the thought.

Casey grabbed Derek's hand and led him over too his favorite recliner. She made him sit down as she straddled him. "Derek you have got nothing too worry about. I am just going out with Sam because that's what people expect. Plus, I really like him a lot and I'm not just going to drop him."

"Did you kiss him?" Derek pouted.

"Yes." Casey whispered.

"Casey!" However, Derek was cut off as she crashed her lips onto his.

Derek grabbed her hips too keep her steady as their hips grinded into each other. Casey pulled away and looked into his eyes. She took his hand and placed it under her skirt so he could feel her center. "Do you feel that Derek." She asked lightheaded.

Derek could only nod. "That is what you do to me. So I think you have nothing too worry about." She said leaning in and kissing him again.

Things were starting to get heavy when they saw lights shining through the window letting them know their parents had arrived.

Casey quickly leapt off his lap and went too the coach pretending that she was upset with Derek for yet another prank he pulled.

"You do realize that I am going to get you back for that right."

"What you can dish it out but you can't handle it." Derek replied smugly.

"You just wait Venturi."

"Oh, I am so scared."

Nora and George sighed as they entered the house with Marti sleeping in her father's arms.

"I win." George smiled looking at Nora indicating the bet they made on how long the peace was going to be with Derek and Casey.

"Yea, I know 10 bucks." Nora mumbled. "So I guess the peace and quiet we have had for the past week has now gone."

"Urrggg!" Casey groaned as she ran up the steps upset.

Derek just smiled as he got up and looked at his dad showing him that he once again managed to bug Casey.

George just shook his head but than smiled. Hey, he was a Venturi after all.

Wow longest chapter yet! I got started and I guess I was on a roll. I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes another update! I have just been on a roll. I hope you guys are liking it! I don't know if I'm going to continue. The reviews have been great but I still can't tell if people are liking it and really, it takes time to write these chapters! I will just have too see by the response that I get…

Enjoy!

"Der-ek" Casey screeched as she banged against the bathroom door.

It was 6:00 in the morning and needed desperately to take a shower. Casey had planned to take one last night but Derek kept her more than occupied.

"What's going on honey?" Nora asked coming out of her private bathroom that only George and Nora shared. They had decided long ago that one bathroom for seven people just wasn't going to cut it.

"Mom, Derek has been in there for almost an hour and I need to take a shower." Casey huffed continuously beating on the door.

"Honey why don't you just go into my bathroom and use the shower in there." Nora suggested.

"Can't dad just got in." Edwin replied sleepily as he passed by dragging his feet tiredly.

Casey sighed. "Der-ek."

"Honey I'm sure he's not going to be much longer." Nora said putting a hand on Casey's shoulder as she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Casey watched her mother's descending figure and sighed.

"I swear to god Derek if you don't get out right now I'm going too…"

At that very moment, the door opened with a cloud of steam bursting

Casey waved her hands in the air trying to clear the think white smoke that emerged from the bathroom

"Cough, Cough." Geez, Derek hot much…she asked annoyed.

Derek walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Casey had too keep telling herself to breath. She watched as water dripped down his perfect chiseled body and it took everything in her not too push them both into the bathroom where she could have her way with him.

"Bathroom's free." Was his only response.

"Finally." Casey said pushing her way into the bathroom. "Oh, and there still better be some hot water left or you're dead." She said slamming the door.

Derek made his way downstairs where he proceeded to grab a bowl from the cabinet and pour himself a bowl of cereal.

Derek than went to the fridge to find an empty carton of milk. "Who drank all the milk?" Derek asked turning to other people who already was halfway done with their meals.

Derek could hear snickering behind his back and saw Marti look down in her bowl smiling.

"Smarti did you use up all the milk." Derek asked walking too her and putting an arm around her.

"I'm sowie Smerek." Marti said with a pout.

"Can I have a bite at least?" Derek asked tickling her stomach knowing that was Marti's weak spot.

"Okay, Smerek." Marti giggled.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelped causing Derek to smile in triumph as he chewed his bite. He had purposely woken up an hour earlier than everyone else had, and than proceeded to take a shower long enough to use up all the hot water. 'Mission accomplished.'

Casey stormed into the kitchen wearing as usual a pair of jeans and tank top to match but her hair looked less than great.

"You" Casey glared pointing a finger at him.

"Ha-ha" Derek laughed looking up at her. "Call the insane asylum I think they have lost their most crazed patient." Derek cracked at the sight of Casey's hair, which was in ever direction.

"Because of you and you're long shower I couldn't bring myself to fully wash my hair because of how cold it was."

"You snooze you lose" Derek teased as Edwin laughed.

"Casey honey you don't look that bad." Nora said sounding less than convincing.

"Are you kidding me she looks horrible." Edwin said laughing holding his stomach.

"Edwin." George warned.

"No, George he's right and it's all because of you're no good son." Casey yelled as she barged towards Derek.

"Yikes." Derek said running away

"Get him Casey." Lizzie said cheering him on.

"You are dead!" Casey lunged at Derek again but he somehow ended up on the other side of the counter with a raging Casey ready to pounce.

"You better stop chasing me, you might just fall Klutzilla."

"Uggg…" How many times do I have too tell you not too call me that?" Casey responded aggravated.

"Why shouldn't I. Wasn't it just yesterday you came down stairs and tripped?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't leave you stuff everywhere I wouldn't have fallen."

"Oh, don't go blaming me when we all know you are a klutz. Not to mention Spacy. What, were you were dreaming about lover boy when you came down those steps…Casey Spacey."

"You know what Derek…"

"Wow!" Nora said holding up her arms. "Ding Ding round 1 is done. Besides if you guys don't hurry up you are going to be late."

"Oh, come on it was just getting good." Both Lizzie and Edwin whined.

"Come on you guys" Nora laughed.

"Mom can I stay home from school today. I think I have a legitimate excuse." Casey pleaded shooting daggers at Derek.

"Oh, stop the presses the Grade Grubber wants to stay home from school. Be still my heart."

"You promise." Casey whispered.

"Okay I said that was enough. Casey you are not just going to stay home because of you're hair." Now if we hurry I might be able too do something with it before you go?"

"Fine" Casey sighed in defeat as she glared at Derek.

"Hey! What about me? I'm not just going to wait around for Spacey." Derek said picking up his backpack.

"Fine I'll drive Casey too school. I don't want you to me late either." Nora sighed as she walked to the bathroom and gathered some hair materials that could fix the situation.

"Yea, he needs all the education he can get."

Derek just looked at Casey one more time before he went out too door and headed off too school.

It was now second period and Casey just walked in as people were changing classes Walking too her locker Casey spotted Emily's by hers.

"Em, I don't think I can take it anymore." Casey said leaning her head against the lockers.

"Wow, Casey did you just get here." Emily asked surprised as she emerged her head from the locker.

"Yes, and it's all Derek's fault." Casey whined

"What happened…you look horrible?"

Emily looked over Casey's appearance and new something must have happened. Casey prided herself of always looking good and today was just not one of those days.

"Well, someone had decided to use all the hot water this morning so I wasn't able to take a proper shower. Now my hair is messy I can't concentrate and I missed first period, which is my favorite class.

"Cas you have Chemistry first period."

"Like I said my favorite class."

Emily rolled her eyes as she stuffed her books into her backpack while closing the locker door.

"Only you." Emily said shaking her head. "Besides, I'm sure Derek's not that bad."

"Heard my name." Derek walked up too the two girls and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Derek." Emily said with a smile.

"Emily, looking radiant as always."

"Thanks"

Casey new that Emily liked Derek so she understood why she was flirting with him. Casey also new that Derek new that Emily liked him as well so she wondered why he had to flirt with her back and right in front of her.

"Casey I see you finally made it too school. Finally tamed that beast huh." Derek turned his attention back to Casey smirking.

"Yes, no thanks too you." Casey responded with a cold glare.

"What exactly did happen between you guys this morning?" Emily asked looking back and forth between them both.

"Well"…Casey started…

"Now Emily, we don't have too listen her do we? We both know that she is going too embellish the truth because of her hatred towards me." Derek said smiling as he leaned in whispering something in Emily's ear.

Casey watched as Emily smiled and laughed a little bit obviously enjoying the attention.

Right than Sam came up from the group wrapping his arms around Casey's waist.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled nuzzling her neck.

Casey new this was a perfect time to get back at Derek. Not only for this morning but also because of the obvious attention he was giving Emily.

Casey turned around in his hold and kissed him with everything in her. "Hey. I've missed you." She said pulling away.

"Wow" Was all Sam could say. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you new how much I think I am the luckiest girl in the world." Casey replied giving Sam Eskimo kisses.

"Uh, Casey what do you think you're doing." Derek asked infuriated before he had a chance too think.

Casey smiled at Derek's obvious discomfort.

"What, I am just showing how much I love my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"Yea, man what's you're problem."

Sam, Casey, and Emily all looked at him for an answer and he new he had to come up with an excuse that didn't involve him being jealous that Sam had his arms around his…what was Casey exactly. Girlfriend? A person he just randomly liked to make out with? Derek couldn't think about that right now.

"Sam I was just looking out for you. You might catch Casey's disease of being a total and complete klutz." He said laughing happy; he was able to come up with an insult on the spot.

Before anyone could respond the bell rang signaling everyone to get too class.

"Shoot and I haven't even gone to my locker yet." Casey said a little panicky.

"Well I've got too get too class, Mr. Johnson is giving a test today and will totally freak if I am late." Emily said waving goodbye to everyone giving one more apologetic look towards Casey.

Casey smiled understand.

"I can wait for you if you want." Sam offered feeling bad about the situation.

Casey smiled at his thoughtful gesture and was about too take him up on that when she heard Derek clear his throat obviously wanting too talk too her.

Casey looked back at him slightly inwardly groaning on how obvious he was being.

"Um, I would love some company but I don't want you too get in trouble too as well

"Are you sure?" He asked looking over at Derek who looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes." She leaned up to kiss him "I'm totally sure," She whispered. "But I'll see you at lunch okay."

"Yea okay." Sam answered a little disappointed.

"Are you coming Derek." Sam asked wondering why he wasn't moving."

"Nah, this is too good of an opportunity too miss class and bug Casey all the same time."

"Derek…" Sam warned.

"Sam it's okay. I can handle Derek." She smiled.

With that Casey, pecked Sam on the lips one last time signaling him too leave.

"Finally!" Derek grabbed Casey's arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet pushing her against the closed door and crashing his lips onto hers.

When Casey didn't respond, he pulled away. "Okay, what is you're deal. Why aren't you kissing me back?"

"Are you serious? Where exactly have you been all morning." She said not believing Derek thought there wasn't a problem

"Oh, come on Case you can't seriously be mad at me." He said leaning in to kiss her only to have her pull away.

"Yes, I'm mad. Derek because of you I took a cold shower and ended up coming in late and you know how important school is too me."

"Well consider that payback for all the cold showers I had to take because of you… besides I thought we were supposed to be keeping up appearances. What is it going too look like if I don't pull stupid pranks on you?" Derek asked grabbing for her waists only for her too pull away from his grasp again.

"Couldn't you have picked a different time to…to… be you?" Casey said with her arms crossed in front of her putting emphasis on the 'be you' part.

"God, Casey please don't make me bed." Derek whined as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Well, what did you think Derek, you were going to pull this a stunt like this with me, and than let you have you're way with me."

"Uh, that was the general idea."

"Well it's not going to happen." Casey said as she pushed against his chest to get some space between them. "Now if you would excuse me I have a class to get too."

"But you're already late…" he tried.

"Oh, don't worry about that the guidance counselor is a good friend of mine he will just give me a late pass…" With that, Casey grabbed the doorknob and exited the room leaving a very hard Derek speechless.

It was now lunchtime; Emily and Casey were sitting at their usual table gossiping about everything and anything…well Emily was at least.

"So yea I heard that Jessica and Brad broke up. I was in the library and I listened in."

"How did you listen without them seeing you?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Oh, Sheldon has been teaching me…but that is beside the point." Casey smiled at that. "Yea, apparently Jess caught Brad cheating on her with some blond bimbo. I think it was one of Derek's ex-girlfriends.

"Em, this is Derek… who hasn't he gone out with." Casey asked exasperated.

Emily lowered her bed frowning and Casey felt bad over the mistake she just made.

"Oh, Em I'm sorry…I didn't even think…"

"No, it's okay." Emily said cutting her off. "Besides going out with Derek might ruin our friendship…I'm okay really."

Casey frowned. She felt bad for Emily. Casey new at one point Derek seriously considered going out with Emily and she new he never asked her out because of her.

"Hey, there's Derek and Sam now." Emily said waving them over.

"Em, what are you doing? I don't want to eat lunch with Derek."

"Oh, Casey just pretend he's not even here."

Derek and Sam walked over. Sam took a seat next to Casey and Derek next to Emily.

"How is my favorite girlfriend doing?" He asked kissing her hard.

"Mhhmm…Casey moaned.

THUD!

Derek dropped his tray onto the table hard intentionally wanting to spoil their moment. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry slipped." Derek said glaring at Casey.

"Well watch it." Casey retorted.

"So are we still on for tonight." Sam asked Casey.

"Yup, pick me up around 8" She responded smiling.

Derek looked up from his meal. "What's going at eight?"

"Oh, Sam has this whole romantic dinner planned for us tonight. Than afterwards he is taking me somewhere and he wont tell me where." Casey pouted.

"Oh, don't you even think that puppy pout is going to get it out of me." Sam said kissing Casey on the cheek."

"Wow, you guys are so cute." Emily smiled. "Don't you think so Derek?" Emily asked.

"Fucking adorable." He muttered.

Casey only glanced at Derek who was playing with his food and than turned her attention back too her boyfriend.

'Yup, she was definitely in for it when they get home.'

REVIEWS!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Everyone! Got done with this chapter! Hope it isn't too bad. Make sure to review it as always!!!

Enjoy!

Casey had made sure to leave from school as soon as the bell rang so she would get at least a 15-minute start getting home. She new that Derek always stayed behind a little later to hang out with his friends and plan some strategies that could use to improve their hockey. Well, at least Derek gave everyone else tips. The great master thought that he was the best and was annoyingly cocky about it.

Coming through the front door, she noticed that no one was home yet. Her parents were still at work and the kids didn't come home for another few hours because of some function they were having at the school.

Casey walked through the front door and placed her bag on the side as she took her shoes and coat off. Casey than wanted to go upstairs to listen too a CD that Emily let her borrow so she headed up the stairs when a figure appeared at the very top.

Casey stilled and her stomach did a mini flip noticing that it was Derek.

"Geez, how did you get home so fast?"

"Magic."

Casey was surprised because not only he had somehow beaten her home but also because of the scowl that was evident on his face.

Casey turned around and walked towards the living room hoping she could avoid him.

"Oh, no you don't." Derek growled as he took the steps two at a time.

Casey picked up her pace and ran too the kitchen grabbing a spatula to use against him.

"Oh, what are you going too do with that, beat me too death." Derek laughed entering the kitchen.

"That depends, do I have a reason to beat you."

"No, but I sure have a reason to beat you." Derek replied nearing Casey causing her to back up into a corner."

Derek smiled at her obvious discomfort. He new that Casey was strong but not that strong. She may threaten to beat him up but no one could escape the charm of Derek Venturi.

"Casey, Casey, Casey...just put the spatula down before you go hurting yourself with it."

Casey held her ground though as she kept it at arms length ready to use it at a moments notice.

In one swift movement, Derek grabbed it out of her hands and pulled her arm towards him causing her to press against his body.

Casey's breath escaped her as Derek brought his hand down too her vagina and started rubbing it.

Casey could only close her eyes and lean her head back as his hand brought pleasure too her.

Derek could feel his cock throbbing as he pleasured Casey. He new that this was cruel and unusual punishment not only for her but for him as well but she had too learn.

After the little show she put on at school Derek decided not too get angry but to get even.

Derek pushed Casey back a bit causing her back too hit the counter. Casey desperately wanted to push Derek away and show him that he didn't have any sort of power over her but as Derek unbuttoned her jeans and eased her zipper down all thoughts were lost and allowed herself too just feel.

Derek took his hand and put it down her panties letting a finger slide into her causing her to moan. Casey held onto his shoulders for fear that she might lose her balance.

"That's right come for me Casey." Derek whispered in her ear as he begun rubbing her cilt with his thumb.

When Derek saw that Casey was on the brink he quickly removed his hand stopping her from her orgasm.

"Wa…wah…what are you doing." Casey asked breathlessly as she watched him trying to gain some composure.

"That will teach you to mess with me." He answered grabbing a piece of paper towel and wiping his hands with it.

"Wait…what."

"The next time you want to fuck with me you better think about the consequence." He growled pointing a finger at her.

Casey looked down at the obvious bulge that formed in his pants. "Looks like I'm not the only one who should consider the consequence." Casey smirked rubbing her hand over his hardness leaving the room.

Casey tried to play off what just happened but her stomach still felt warm and there was a throbbing in her thighs.

Both Derek and Casey were painfully aroused and needed each other's assistance but being whom they were neither of them wanted to back down.

Derek seriously contemplated going upstairs to finish the job either that or just swallow his pride and beg Casey for some mercy when Edwin and Lizzie walked through the door.

Casey sat on the coach out of breath and her head still spinning when Lizzie sat next too her followed by Edwin.

"What is wrong with you?" Lizzie wondered looking over Casey's discomfort.

"What are you doing home? I thought you guys were staying longer today because of the school function."

"Eh, we were but decided against it…now again... what's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked forcing a smile.

"You look really flushed." Edwin said knowing exactly what Lizzie was thinking. "Actually the both of you do." Edwin noticed as Derek walked back into the living room sitting on his recliner.

""We're fine."" They both said looking at each other.

Lizzie and Edwin gave each other a look a just shrugged it off.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Casey asked changing the subject.

"Oh, can we watch "the notebook." Lizzie asked excitingly.

"The notebook." Edwin scoffed. "Since when did you start liking mushy movies like that?"

"I don't know…it was just an idea." Lizzie blushed. The truth was Lizzie had started forming a crush on her new soccer coach so lately it had caused her to have all these feelings inside and make her do things she wouldn't normally do."

"I think that's a great idea." Casey said sweetly.

"You would." Derek scoffed.

"And what is wrong with the notebook." Casey asked infuriated.

"Oh, nothing if you feel like gagging. That is the mushiest movie I have ever seen…."Oh, I love you Noah." Kiss. "I love you Allie." Kiss.

"And you would know that how." Casey smiled catching him on his slip up. In order, for Derek too know what the movie was about he would have to have watched the movie himself.

"I uh…I…" Derek mumbled looking around.

"We're waiting." Casey sung.

"Derek, say it isn't so. You watched the notebook." Edwin asked frightened putting a hand over his chest.

"Okay, it was one time and I only did it to get some action from this chick I was with."

"Do you even remember her name?" Casey asked rolling her eyes.

"Of, course her name was Rebecca, or was it Becky, or maybe Beck." He said scratching his head.

"I knew, most likely some blond bimbo that couldn't do a simple math problem like 2+2."

"Hey, that is insulting…I do have standards."

Casey snorted. "Yea, low ones."

"What does that make you?" He asked looking at her.

All three heads turned too look at him. Edwin, Lizzie confused, and Casey wanting to kick him…and hard.

"Casey, what does he mean by that?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing" She answered quickly. "Derek is just being Derek." She smiled.

"Here's an idea. How about we watch Terminator." Derek suggested forming his arms into muscles. "I'm going to pump…you up." He clapped his hands pointing at no one in particular in his best Terminator voice.

"Yea, like we are the ones that need some muscle on you tiny tiny arms." Casey smiled.

"I haven't heard a complaint yet." Derek said smugly.

Casey looked over at Derek exasperated. They locked eyes both of them not willing to back down.

Casey was floored that Derek would be so blunt making comments like that. Edwin and Lizzie didn't seem to notice the tension between them all of the sudden and Casey was glad for that.

"How about we flip a coin." Lizzie said breaking Casey and Derek out of their own private staring contest. "Heads we watch the notebook and tails we watch terminator." Lizzie suggested grabbing a coin out of her pocket.

"Fine by me." Derek relented.

"I guess." Casey sighed her hand in the air.

"Okay here we go.

Lizzie flipped the coin with her right hand and than caught it covering her left hand over it.

"Yes, we win. The notebook it is." Lizzie announced excitedly as she looked at the coin than running too the TV and grabbing the movie from the stack of movies that were on the table.

Both Derek and Edwin groaned but they new better than anyone, fair was fair.

Lizzie put the movie into the DVD player and sat back next to Casey. Lizzie nudged Casey and handed her the coin. When Casey looked at it, she laughed to herself seeing that it was a double-sided heads up coin.

"Where did you get this?" She asked happily.

"I got it out of Derek's room." She laughed.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Derek asked noticing their exchange.

"'Nothing"" They said in unison both really pleased with themselves.

An hour later potato and Capri sun bags could be found on the table as well as the floor. Edwin sat at the end of the couch with Lizzie's head on his shoulder as she drifted off too sleep. Edwin was out though snoring and drooling like a little baby.

Derek and Casey on the other hand were very much awake and watched Allie and Noah come together after 7 long years and finally make love too each other.

Casey would glance over at Derek once in awhile and was surprised too see him completely enthralled in the movie. Derek didn't make a sly comment or snort every time they confessed their love too each other, instead staying quiet enjoying the movie.

A throbbing pain started to form back up between Casey's thighs as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She imagined that someday it would be her and Derek making love, being so completely in love that no one or nothing could ever break them apart.

Casey heard Derek sniffling to her left and a smile crept onto her lips. "Are you crying?" Casey asked teasingly.

"No." He answered wiping his eyes.

"Yes, you are…you are crying. Wow I never thought I would see the day."

"Take that back Case…I was not crying." He said getting up from his recliner.

"What will the whole school think when I tell them that the almighty Derek Venturi was crying over a girlie movie….what will Edwin think?" She smiled glancing over his sleeping form.

"You will tell them nothing or I am just going to have to tell them how much you want me." Derek smiled.

"So, it's not like you don't want me."

"Yes, but I am the king of the school… who will they believe…me" Derek flipped his collar. "Or you."

"God, I hate you…" Casey snapped.

"And I want you.' Derek said as he swiftly grabbed Casey by the hips and put her over his shoulder causing her to yelp. Casey had too put her hand over her mouth as too not wake up Edwin and Lizzie.

"Derek, put me down I don't deserve to be treated like this." She said punching his back several times.

"Treated like what princess." Derek asked putting her down in his room.

"I don't deserve to put man handled." She snapped.

"Oh, but I thought you liked it when I played it rough." Derek said pushing her against the wall placing a hand on her breast as he sucked on her neck mimicking a scene he saw from "The Notebook"

Casey tried pushing him away but found it impossible as warmth started to form at the pit of her stomach.

"God, Derek." Casey moaned.

Derek instantly went too her mouth suppressing the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"This does not mean I forgive you for what you did." She barely got out as he begin unbuttoning her shirt.

"I know." Derek chocked out.

"And don't think…oh god…don't think this mean's I forgive you."

"I won't"

"And I still hate…you." Casey cried out putting her hands through his hair."

"I know."

Derek managed to unbutton her top and casually threw it on the floor revealing a pink-laced bra.

Derek took a second looking her over and couldn't help but think how beautiful she really was.

"What?" Casey asked as Derek's movements stilled.

"Nothing" He breathed out.

Casey went to the hem of Derek's shirt and slowly started rising it up over his head as she discarded it on the floor.

Casey looked over his appearance and ran her hands over his body tracing the abs that he no doubt got from hockey.

Derek shivered at her touch and reached down to the button of her jeans when…

"Derek, Casey are you home." Nora called from the hallway.

Derek and Casey instantly stopped their actions and Derek put a hand over Casey's mouth to keep her quiet."

"Casey?" They heard her door open and when she saw no one in there; they heard her knock on Derek's door.

"Derek…" Nora asked jiggling the doorknob. Luckily, he had locked it coming in.

"Yea, Nora I'm here…but I'm undressed." He barely got out closing his eyes to try and keep himself calm.

Casey had to smile at how the statement really was.

"I was just looking for Casey, Edwin and Lizzie said that she was home." 

"Uh, she was but I think she went to the library while I was taking a shower."

Casey saw how uncomfortable the situation was making him and decided to have a little fun. Casey pushed Derek away and unbuttoned her pants slowly as she ran her hands over her body.

Derek swallowed hard trying desperately to control his breathing so Nora wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well, if you see her will you please tell her I would like to speak to her."

Casey went up to Derek and grabbed his manhood through his jeans stroking it ever so slowly. "Uh…will do." He chocked out.

"Derek, are you alright…you don't sound well." Nora asked jiggling the doorknob. Maybe I should come inside…"

"No!" Derek almost screamed. "Uh, no…" He said clearing his throat. "I'm fine really."

"Are you sure."

Casey smiled seductively as she sucked on Derek's ear lobs and push her jeans down stepping out of them.

"Yes…" He whispered.

"Okay." Nora said reluctantly.

Derek and Casey heard Nora's footsteps becoming faint until they were completely gone.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed grabbing Casey and throwing her on the bed.

Casey laughed at his actions.

"You bitch." He spat out half-serious half jokingly as he settled in between her legs.

"What…you can dish but you can't take…consider that payback from earlier.

Derek smiled mischeifly. 'God, he wanted her.'

No other girl has been able to make him feel like this. No other girl had been able to keep up with him. Casey was the first girl that was a challenge to him. She argued, was loud, and drove him insane and he loved ever minute of it.

Derek went to his pants and released himself from it rubbing his manhood on her panties.

Derek's eyes grew dark at that moment and she new that he wanted.

Derek went down and grabbed her panties sliding them down as she lifted her center allowing him to remove them. Derek shrugged of his jeans and went to his bedside table grabbing a box of condoms taking one out ripping it open with his teeth and slipping in onto himself. Derek than settled back into her middle.

"Wow, do you really need all those condoms. You must have a lot of girls up here huh?"

"You case… all of them for you." He smiled.

Casey snorted. "Like I plan on having sex with you 24/7…well let me tell you something…"

Derek cut her off than as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Casey closed her eyes losing her train of thought as she felt his tip at her entrance. Looking into her eyes for confirmation he gently pushed it inside of her opening. Casey's head shot back as she closed her eyes at the sensation. Derek stilled at that moment and surprised at what he felt.

"Why are you stopping?" She breathed out

"Casey why didn't you tell me." He asked worriedly.

"What." She asked confused.

"You're still a virgin." Casey looked away like she had been caught. "Casey I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me. The only way you can hurt me is if you stop." She paused. "I mean don't you want me."

Derek scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Than take me." She said leaning up to kiss him.

That was all Derek needed. He made it a habit not to sleep with virgins because that was taking away a part of them. A part that was theirs and were willing to give away. However, Casey was different. He wanted her more than he wanted any other girl, and that was saying a lot.

Derek pushed himself deeper into her as the angle changed at bit. Derek nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. He stilled for a moment letting Casey get used to his size and finally when he felt her walls expend he lifted himself up almost coming out of her and than back down the farthest, he could.

"Derek." Casey moaned in his ear making Derek shiver.

"Casey." Derek mumbled.

Casey wrapped her long legs around Derek's waist giving him more room to move.

Derek thrusted in and out faster and faster a little bit harder each time. Both Derek and Casey perspired at bit as heat generated between them.

Derek could feel himself about to go over the edge so he put his hand between their bodies and rubbed her cilt wanting to her cum at the same time he did. Casey threw her head back as she got dizzy and grabbed onto Derek as she her walls tightened.

Derek feeling her tightness fell over the edge came inside of her gasping for air as she let his body weight settle onto hers.

Derek rode her little longer letting her come down from her orgasm no doubtable her first. Derek's body felt like a tone of bricks and didn't move from his position because both were spent. Casey just lightly kissed his head enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

When Derek regained some part of his strength back he rolled over to his side letting Casey lay her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

Casey closed her eyes and felt herself swift into a deep sleep feeling completely satisfied.

Derek couldn't explain this feeling. Sure, he has slept with girls before but he had never allowed them to cuddle with him. He in some ways found that too personal and often time felt weird holding them as if he loved him.

'Love' was that what he was feeling. He didn't know if he had fallen in love with his stepsister. Yet, as he looked down at her sleeping form, a smile crept on his lips and realized… 'I am in love with Casey McDonald.'

Go figure.

Hey, I hope the lovemaking wasn't too bad. I haven't written that many out so I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone for all you're kind reviews. I really enjoy writing Dasey fics and am thinking about doing more later on in the future. As always, REVIEW!!! Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
